Discussion:De la poudre aux cheveux/@comment-8451018-20130623222745
Allez, c'est parti pour un commentaire en mode j'agite mes cheveux parce que je le vaux bien ! ;-D ''Espace pub bonsoir ! =P Je déteste l'idée que Sue espionne le Glee Club (ou le fasse espionner --> Merci la gaffe de Britt' qui m'a fait bien rire au passage !) pour refiler tous leurs numéros aux autres écoles concurrentes. Surtout qu'elle fait ça de façon si... discrète ! --> ''"What are their zip codes?" =P Tous nos trois directeurs de chorales sont d'accord pour souligner les bienfaits de l'art sur les jeunes et le respect mutuel... mais seul Will suivra ses beaux principes jusqu'au bout, et ça, c'est un peu dommage pour les autres ! =/ J'adore Will obnubilée par les cheveux volants des filles de James Adams ! ^^ Mais sinon, je suis d'accord avec Rachel, c'est... bah oui, comme le titre l'indique de VF, de la poudre aux yeux, parce que leurs voix ne sont pas super et leur pas, énergiques mais pas vraiment harmonieux. Ahaha ! Quand Puck parle de son Mohawk et que Will leur refile des perruques ! Quelle idée débile ! --' Drôle à voir mais débile pour une compèt' ! ><' Avec sa tignasse, Kurt ressemble déjà à Riff-Raff du Rocky Horror ! =P Mais les autres mecs sont juste ridiculement drôles ! X'D Oh, Quinn est perdue et seule. La scène dans la voiture avec les deux mégères est horrible ! Pauvre Quinn qui est obligée de supporter leurs cancans stupides. Et contrairement à Kendra, je pense que l'hygiène de vie de leur mère enceinte n'a pas vraiment aidé la nature ! XD thumb|159pxC'est vrai que Puck se présente comme un meilleur père que Finn... au début. =) Mais... mais c'est pas vrai ??! Oh mon dieu ! Freeezy, Freezy, Freezy !!! J'ai retrouvé le moment d'où est extrait mon pire gif de Finnabruti !!!! Tu sais, celui-ci ! Ahahahaha ! X'D Quinn est une rusée et une bonne manipulatrice. J'adore sa petite conversation avec Kurt : "I admit I like a challenge ... but Rachel somehow manages to dress like a grandmother and a toddler at the same time." Ahaha ! C'est vrai : horrible la tenue de Rachel du jour. C'est la pire de toute la série je trouve ! XD La scène de relooking Hummelberry est très sympa. Légère et drôle. Morceaux choisis : "Most of the time, I find it hard to be in the same room with you. Especially this one";" I’m in love with Finn. - Really ? ...I understand completely." '';-D Et là, on apprend que Kurt peut se montrer aussi calculateur que Quinn... =P Ahaha, la scène avec Mr Rumba est hilarante. XD ''"Scarlet fever." Wow ! Sexy Rachel ! =D Et Finnabruti tombe dans le panneau comme un bleu ! La toute petite scène Hummelberry juste après est exquise : Kurt fait peut-être semblant d'aimer Rachel pour son plan mais je date leur amitié surtout à partir de cette épisode en fait. J'adore quand tout le monde prévoit ses plans pour vendredi soir. *-* Alors, la répétition... Bon, nos ND semblent vraiment stupide à s'agiter dans tous les sens avec leurs cheveux... Alors, je plussoie (je te pique ton expression parce qu'elle convient parfaitement à la situation) complètement le discours de Sue : Will ne fait pas confiance à ses élèves malgré son "From the top !" Ouf ! Finn se rattrape en disant préféré la vraie Rachel. Un bon point pour lui ! =) Purée ! les gamins de Kendra sont des monstres ! O_o Mais la chanson Papa Don't Preach ''(Preach ? preach ! --> Artie ! XD) par Quinn avec la guitare de Puck (et les paroles parfaites pour leur situation) : super moment ! ^_^ Ah ! Encore une scène Hummelberry ! Je suis gâtée. ^^' Wow ! *-* Le jeu de Chris m'épate : on s'y croirait vraiment. Oh ! ''"If I were second or if I were 50th, I’d still be ahead of you because I’m a girl." --> Dur ! =S Vrai mais dur à entendre. Pauvre Kurt ! =/ Hair / Crazy in Love : le mash-up est bien mais la chorée est à ranger dans la même case que Push It je trouve ! =P Imagine : la scène est parfaite quand les ND rejoignent la chorale d'Haverbrook. Déjà, la chanson est superbe ! C'est ça Glee, celui que j'aime. ^-^ Dispute Quinntana --> qui nous emmène à la dispute Quick "I’m a dude. I have needs" ;"Just the hot girls" et voilà, comment casser net les espoirs qu'on avait placé sur Puck et le Quick ! --' Je lui en veux pour ça : ça annule presque la scène de la farine ! =S Tu m'étonnes que Quinn change d'avis pour le bébé : elle est seule, tellement seule la pauvre. =S Purée ! La scène où Quinn décide finalement de confier son bébé à Terri. Et le câlin à Mr Schue me rappelle qu'elle est vraiment toute seule pour affronter ça ! (je sais : je n'arrête pas de me répéter sur ça mais elle me fait vraiment de la peine) Le switch de voitures montre que Will sera vraiment un bon papa. =) C'est bien que Finn dise toute la vérité à Quinn et c'est dommage qu'elle n'en profite pas pour lui avouer son écart de son côté. Olala ! Quand ils passent tous les deux dans le couloirs et qu'ils croisent d'abord Rachel puis Kurt... Ooooh ! J'ai un terrible pincement au cœur (surtout que la petite mélodie au piano n'arrange rien ...) ! :'-S Le p'tit signe Hummelberry est touchant : tous les deux seuls avec un amour non partagé, ça les rapproche sans le vouloir, mine de rien. ^^' (d'ailleurs, faut absolument qu'on m'explique ce que Finn a de si génial que ça... !) True Colors ^_^ Sinon, cet épisode aurait pû s'appeler Distractions vu combien ce mot a été répété mais bon, l'idée est déjà contenue dans le truc de l'hairographie. =)